Dimension Quest: The Beginning
by MajourOrtho
Summary: CJ Parker is sucked into an alternate dimension and sent on an exhilarating and utterly life-threatening quest: The dimension quest. Her first dimension? The turtleverse...


CJ Parker was an ordinary girl, up until the day the portal opened.

CJ had been standing at the basketball court, looking up in a calm state of happiness as the ball funneled through the hoop. 31st Free-throw in a row that day. You could say that CJ had it easy: First, she had a cool abbreviation for her name, Cecily Jean Parker. It was something you just couldn't get by with if you had a name like Nancy Sal Johnson, or something like that.

Second, she had a lot of money at her disposal. CJ had all the latest fashions. She wore designer brands. She had all the trends from pencil cases to jewelry, from backpack tassels to candy.

Third, she was a star athlete, able to beat any of the jocks at their game. Rather than stick to girl stuff like cheerleading and gymnastics, she worked hard all year round, in every sports season, from basketball to track to volleyball to baseball.

And fourth, she could top the average nerd in all her classes, a straight-A student, not even a B+ on her report card. It had been that way since the 4th grade. She also possessed major artistic talent and an ear for music.

In short, CJ Parker was good at everything.

But CJ was growing bored of her lifestyle. Now in the 7th grade, 3 years was a long way to go with the same routine. Since 4th grade, CJ had had it all.

Basketball on Mondays. Art club on Tuesdays. Chess on Wednesdays. Band on Thursdays. Fridays were for shopping. Saturdays there were basketball games, and hanging out with friends. CJ wished it would just change.

But now, boredom had grown into anger and frustration. On this particular day, CJ was hanging around, shooting baskets, on a Saturday with no football games to go to, no basketball games to attend, all her shopping done, and her friends were busy.

"I wish I were in another city, in another life", said CJ. "Another country, another continent, another planet, another galaxy, another universe. And why not? I wish I was in a WHOLE OTHER DIMENSION."

Suddenly with a sound like rushing water, a large halo of green-blue light opened up in front of her. Wind howled around her, like on a blustery fall day with a rainstorm coming, though not a cloud was in sight.

As the wind rose, her basketball was whipped from her hands and into the halo of light, where it disappeared. The freakish wind pulled at her t-shirt and sweatpants, tugging her in.

There was nothing to hold on to. Nothing to grasp. No one to cry out to for help.

With a scream, CJ Parker was pulled into the light.

* * *

Ninjas are supposed to be ready for anything-from electrical fires to zombie epidemics to sunstroke to even when the stove doesn't work and you're forced to improvise and make your world-famous spaghetti in the microwave.

But what the four ninjas in question were not ready for was exactly what happened:

A sound like that of a rushing waterfall, as Raph so poetically put it, came from the direction of the lab.

Donatello was startled by a halo of light, which he at first distinguished as ball lightning, opening in the sky above the sewer, which he could inexplicably see.

Donatello's papers fluttered about the room, messing up his projects completely.

A moment later, Donnie's frantic screams brought his brothers running, first Leo, then Mikey, and a rudely awakened Raphael in tow.

"THERE'S A GIRL IN HERE SHE CAME FROM THE SKY IT'S NOT SCIENTIFICALLY POSSIBLE!"

His brothers knew from past experience that Donatello was bound to faint if something was not scientifically possible.

So Leo brought a bucket of water, but unfortunately, he tripped over a basketball and the water spilled on Donnie's laptop.

"NOOOOO MY LAPTOP!"

Sparks flew as the laptop shorted out and then the lab was filled with a deadly silence. But silence, like rules, is meant to be broken.

"LEO."

"I'm sorry-I-"

"You WHAT!?"

"I tripped over that basketball, Donnie! It's not my fault! Why do you have a basketball in the lab anyway?" Donnie tried to keep his lab accident-free, and basketballs were on his list of OELTTYACAHC-or Objects Extremely Likely To Trip You And Cause A Huge Catastrophe.

"Why did YOU have a BUCKET OF WATER?"

"Because last time you said IT'S NOT SCIENTIFICALLY POSSIBLE, you FAINTED ON THE SPOT!"-which, as if to prove his point, Donnie promptly did.


End file.
